Dilemme
by Titipo
Summary: Un défi, le résultat d'une promesse remettant en cause sa nature même. Se décider. Choisir. Se plier,... pour une fois. ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV.


_**(Je n'avais pas d'idée de titre, pardon T.T)**_

.

 _ **Un tout petit OS léger, histoire de consoler un peu les fans du ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV qui ont encaissé deux OS dépressifs à la suite (Super Titi à la rescousse ! \o). c'est court, oui, mais... Eheheh, les suites de mes fics en cours arrivent, ça compensent, non ? ;) ... Non ? Ow... *prend la fuite***_

 _ **Personnage pas à moi, comme d'hab' ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Dilemme**

\- Tu n'es pas obligé...

Le Prof de Philo déglutit.

Accroupi, le regard fuyant, les membres fatigués par cette pose qu'il gardait immobile depuis d'interminables secondes, il cacha à grand peine un rictus. Dans son dos, il le sentait, le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon.

Un soupire lui échappa malgré ses efforts, et il eut le malheur en osant sortir de sa coquille de croiser son reflet. Un double qui le fixait, comme surpris de le voir en une telle posture.

C'était stupide, toute cette faiblesse, risible.

\- Prof ? Vraiment, n'insiste pas, je vois bien que tu n'es pas très à l'aise...

Lui ? Pas à l'aise ?

L'euphémisme de son cadreur manqua de le faire ricaner sèchement, le poussant même à se racler la gorge de façon assez bruyante. Comme si il pouvait se permettre le luxe de perdre de sa subtilité.

Non. La vérité c'est qu'il était nerveux. La vérité, c'est qu'il sentait au creux de son ventre son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses boyaux se tordre, sa respiration s'emballer en une multitude de souffles qu'il peinait à couper...

Et non, il n'était pas obligé. Ou presque.

\- J'ai dit que je le ferais, d'accord ? Je tiendrais ma promesse et puis c'est tout !

Borné, oui il l'était, mais jamais cela ne lui aura autant coûté qu'en cet instant. Un mouvement par-dessus son épaule. Il le voyait presque, à moitié dansant sur un pied, mordillant dans son appréhension sa lèvre inférieur.

Ça l'avait pourtant bien amusé, quelques instants auparavant. Il avait été tout fier, de lui proposer ce défi, collant sur son visage d'ange ce sourire Colgate dont il avait le secret. Maintenant, il rigolait un peu moins. Sans doute avait-il comprit un peu tard la puissance de ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Oui, son pétard mouillé s'était révélé être une belle bombe.

Mais prendre presque en pitié le Prof de Philo et le regarder avec autant de gêne, espérer qu'il fasse machine arrière pour cesser de se torturer, c'était bien mal connaître sa propension à toujours vouloir paraître le plus fort. Il ne céderait pas rien que par principe.

... Mais après tout, dans une situation telle que celle-ci... Les principes...

L'anarchiste secoua la tête. Légèrement.

Non. Il était hors de question d'envisager la fuite. Il avait promis qu'il saurait le faire, on le mettait à l'épreuve, il devait montrer ce dont il était capable pour lui.

Lui, d'ailleurs, gardait toujours le silence, spectateur. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais au fond, peut-être bien que ça l'amusait. N'était-ce justement pas le boulot de certains animateurs, de rester planter là, souriant à la caméra tandis qu'un candidat avide de célébrité devait manger son vers dans le temps impartis, ou bien se livrer intimement au monde entier. De la prostitution d'âme, en somme. Cette situation n'était pas différente.

Oui, il était con, le cadreur, à avoir insisté. Mais est-ce de sa faute, si lui-même avait juré son amour assez invincible pour le pousser à de telles idioties ?

Derrière lui, brusque immobilité. Le blond venait de cesser son balancement grotesque pour le rejoindre, faisant grincer le parquet à chacun de ses pas. Il s'agenouilla lui aussi, ignorant leur reflet qui, face à eux, semblait hurler tout le potentiel pathétique de cette scène.

Une main timide sur son épaule. Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que cela...

\- Prof ?...

Il répondit par un grognent sourd et dissuasif. L'amer goût de la défaite éclata sur sa langue, parut traverser son corps qui ne s'en replia que davantage.

Il refusait, ce serait si facile. Trop facile.

\- Prof, s'il te plait, n'insiste pas... Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas...

Allez, la guimauve. C'était bien mignon, la barba papa, mais pour colmater les fissures, on pouvait trouver mieux.

Les doigts sur sa chemise se murent, glissèrent le long de son cou pour rejoindre ses cheveux. Il se retint de clore ses yeux pour profiter des heures de cette marque d'attention. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas être agréable.

On le consolait, comme un enfant qui aurait peur du noir. C'était ridicule.

Il était ridicule.

Et puis, lentement, comme le soleil faisant fondre la neige, la chaleur entre ses mèches d'ébènes fit disparaître sa nervosité. Petit à petit, la respiration calme de son compagnon entraîna la sienne, son cœur se fit plus sage, gonflé d'un sentiment autrement plus doux.

Il souffla. Les yeux fermés (d'ailleurs, quand s'était-il trahit ?), il se sentait si calme qu'il aurait pu entendre les lèvres de son cadreur s'écarter en un sourire rassurant transpirant l'amour... Y'avait pas à dire... parfois, ça faisait du bien.

Il sourit, lui aussi, s'attirant au passage une once de surprise qui brilla une seconde dans les yeux de son camarade.

En cet instant, il se sentait capable de tout. Comme ce jour où il avait un peu trop fanfaronné, allongé dans l'herbe sous un soleil de plomb, son cadreur tout contre lui.

Ces moments où ses propres principes et peurs disparaissaient, pour ne laisser place qu'à la promesse de tout pouvoir faire pour l'autre. Alors, non sans avoir détaillé un moment le visage mi inquiet mi attendrit de son amant, le gratifiant d'une expression qu'il voulut provocatrice au possible, il se redressa et tendit un bras pour actionner l'interrupteur. Le fameux interrupteur qu'il lorgnait depuis si longtemps.

Ni une ni deux, leur reflet disparut, percé d'un éclair blanc qui se changea aussitôt en une suite d'images sans grande cohérence, probablement un JT quelconque.

Une pulsion meurtrière voulu renaître de ses cendres, il l'étouffa aussi sec.

\- Voilà, cadreur ! Je te l'ai dit ! Allumer une télévision pour toi, c'est facile !

Il bondit comme un ressort, droit comme un i, drapé dans sa fierté malgré que celle-ci ait été en papier mâché quelques instants plus tôt. Presque immortel.

Et l'admiration dans le regard du cadreur, toujours assis, n'était pas pour le faire redescendre sur Terre.

\- Prof, c'est... Bravo ! Lâcha celui-ci avec un rire sincère, Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, mais si j'avais su... Enfin... Dis, je me disais... Maintenant que le courant passe mieux entre toi et la télévision, peut-être qu'on pourrait la garder. J'y ferais attention, et...

\- HORS SUJEEEEET !

Le cadreur eut juste le temps de faire un petit bond de côté. Le marteau 5t frappa le flan de la télévision qui alla voler par la fenêtre suivie de son câble, s'écrasant un peu plus loin.

Le Prof replaça précautionneusement son arme sur son épaule, allant immédiatement fermer le volet.

-Je t'ai dis que je l'allumerais, certainement pas que je la regarderais.

L'air surpris et peut-être déçu de son camarade se changea en rire.

Lui aussi sourit. Et fit demi-tour, s'éloignant des lieux du "crime" pour rejoindre son bureau.

C'était vrai, après tout, il avait ses limites...


End file.
